callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Space Monkey
source? how do you know they steal perks? ForceRecon21 00:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) IGN, they don't lie and Treyarch wouldn't let them. General Geers 00:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Really?! Space Monkeys?! Common! Sorry forgot to sign in -Stark987! Yes, get over it. and its spelt "come on" General Geers 00:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Its complicated do you think its needed to over complicate a simple concept???? one: sign your posts and 2: you're gonna have to be a little more specific. General Geers 03:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Replacement for Hellhounds? So does anyone else think that the Monkeys are going to be the new Hellhounds/Pentagon Thief? Emilio Corleone 04:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. General Geers 05:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) red pulse? Maybe the red pulse fixes the perk machines? 18:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) If the Space Monkeys are trying to destroy YOUR perks do you really think the red pulse will help the machines? By Zebraman2 18:19, June 14, 2012 Increased damage? ﻿I was right beside the speed cola machine and 1 monkey attackeds it with out me knowning. It was on it for less than 2 seconds, the perk sign didn't pulsate and the machine was destroyed. If you're standing next to it does that increase the monkey damage? Dudebot121256 19:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256﻿ Highly unlikely. General Geers 04:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think made it so easily destroyible?Dudebot121256 20:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 A glitch? Monkeys out of your FOV?. General Geers 06:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think its a glitch because I was playing with my brother and his friend and the same thing happened to my brother protecting Juggernog.Dudebot121256 16:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256﻿ That doesn't really rule out a glitch. Are you sure there weren't any other monkeys you didn't see? General Geers 13:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Im sure it was only one. I lost the perk and looked behind me a saw one . I killed it and the max ammo droped.Dudebot121256 16:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256﻿ Protect and Undo we really need to undo and protect the page as some up addresses are adding something what relates nothing but porn or child rape for some reason whenever i try to undo it it dosent Riley Heligo Ranged Attack At the distance they are standing, I find it hard to believe they have a ranged attack. Considering they are monkeys, I speculate that their ranged attack is in fact poop. 20:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo Monkeys Since monkeys only come after you've bought a perk, does that mean they can appear even if just the solo quick revive was bought? Jefftheoboist 09:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but they only come after round 6 or so. 09:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get any until round 14. General Geers 10:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I ended up getting them on round 5 or 6, and luckily got juggernog for my free perk. Jefftheoboist 07:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Question if you used all 3 of your quick revives in solo, but got all 4 other perks and you kill the monkey's without them touching any perk, would you get quick revive? 12:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC)harbingerofme no Teleportation? The zombies in FIVE can also teleport. The fact that the monkeys can teleport should be removed. Also, they DO die, they don't survive the Gersh Device. The2b 01:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen them die with the Gersch Device. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 01:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Blaspheme, the monkeys go to a random spot, like players do. You probably thought there were just more monkeys that round. Firefunbro 01:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Merger Proposal I propose that Space Monkey be merged with Monkey Zombie and renamed Zombie Monkies. I believe this would be the best option because they are of the same species, both are zombified, and the only difference is what they "steal" from you and the Space Monkies come in drop pods. Having 2 seperate pages for this is like having 1 page for female zombies and 1 page for male zombies. One: space monkeys are way to cool to be merged with less smarter zombies who do not have been in space. Two: how do You now that normal zombies arent female? Maybe they are just very ugly, angry and some possibly ex-wives of the caracters? Support }} Oppose Why should we merge them when they do different things, enter the map differently, and look different? -- Pancake301 19:30, June 28, 2011 (UTC) 20:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC)}} Comments Carbonite 0 22:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I asked an Admin and he said this should go through the Articles for Deletion process even if it's not up for deletion. They have a section for merges, but my suggestion would be to propose making a new page for Monkeys in zombie mode as a whole. Carbonite 0 23:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ok, thank you. 00:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) -- AJ.BialkeTalk! 01:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont think so I dont think they should merge, cus they are two different kinds of monkeys(space monkey is different than just zombie monkey) for two different maps. Also, space monkeys are much cooler, because they crash down in a rocket. From space. hi